<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pupila by Anahy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600375">Pupila</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahy/pseuds/Anahy'>Anahy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahy/pseuds/Anahy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra não sabe como pedir Asami em namoro, a não ser por meio da grande paixão que as duas tinham: a música.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pupila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts">Atlaworld</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Como que eu vou dizer pra ela</p><p>Que eu gosto do seu cheiro</p><p>Da cor do seu cabelo</p><p>Que ela faz minha pupila dilatar"</p><p> </p><p>Korra e Asami se conheceram no karaokê.</p><p>Asami havia ido cantar e Korra trabalhava no local.</p><p>A morena de olhos azuis logo se encantou por Asami, sua voz era divina e seu visual estava espetacular.</p><p>Sato viu Korra pela primeira vez enquanto pedia uma bebida, e logo se encantou pelos seus lindos olhos azuis.</p><p>O fato é que depois de longos e maravilhosos  dois meses, Korra estava disposta a pedir a de olhos verdes em namoro, mas não seria tão simples assim.</p><p>A verdade era que a mais nova estava em completo desespero, não era boa expressando seus sentimentos e tinha medo — muito medo — de Asami não corresponde-lá do modo que esperava.</p><p>Seria mentira dizer que as garotas nunca tivessem ficado antes — ah, se tinham — mas agora era diferente, era sobre seus sentimentos.</p><p>Depois de muito surtar e pensar, Korra chega à única conclusão plausível: cantar.</p><p>Sim, poderia parecer meio idiota e era exatamente isso que Korra pensava, mas apenas a música era capaz de falar por si, somente a música a fazia falar — ou melhor, cantar — sobre seus sentimentos.</p><p> </p><p>"Ensaio no espelho pra tentar ligar </p><p>Invento mil acasos pra te esbarrar por aí</p><p>Não sei o que eu faço, eu quero mais</p><p>Eu quero mais de ti"</p><p> </p><p>Asami tinha uma pequena oficina na garagem de sua casa, não é como se precisasse dela, mas era apaixonada por mecânica tanto quanto pela música.</p><p>Era sábado de manhã e Korra estava indo em direção ao local onde com certeza encontraria a mais velha. </p><p>Ao chegar, o pai de Asami permite a entrada da morena na casa, já estava acostumado a ver a menina pelo local, mesmo não sabendo o que exatamente ela tanto fazia ali — e honestamente, o mais velho preferia continuar não sabendo.</p><p>Korra preferiu ir direto à oficina, conhecia Asami o suficiente para saber que a garota não estaria em seu quarto em um sábado de manhã, e acertou.</p><p>Asami estava mexendo em uma máquina qualquer, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção da mais nova. A garota estava linda, suja de graxa, óleo e com o cabelo bagunçado, mas aos olhos de Korra, estava mais linda até mesmo do que na primeira vez que a viu.</p><p>Demorou um pouco para Asami perceber que a morena estava parada na porta da garagem a observando, falando assim que se tocou:</p><p>— Korra? Oi, a quanto tempo você está aí? — Asami falou endireitando um pouco seu cabelo, o que não adiantou muito.</p><p>— Devem ter uns três minutinhos — Korra respondeu se desencostando da parede e indo em direção à Asami.</p><p>— E pretendia ficar quietinha aí até quando? — Asami falou sendo surpreendida com um selinho da morena.</p><p>— Até você me perceber.</p><p>— O que faz aqui tão cedo? — a garota de olhos verdes perguntou colocando as ferramentas que antes utilizava em cima do balcão.</p><p>— Eu? Bom, eu preciso te falar uma coisa e tinha que ser pessoalmente.</p><p>— Pode falar, sou toda ouvidos. </p><p>— É…não sei se eu conseguiria falar na verdade.</p><p>— Ué, não tô' te entendendo, Korra. Explica.</p><p>— Eu, é… Só ouve. </p><p>Em poucos segundos Korra coloca uma música em seu celular, e para a surpresa de Asami, começa a cantar.</p><p>A voz de Korra era encantadora, e Asami poderia ficar ouvindo por horas que não enjoaria.</p><p>Asami prestou muita atenção na letra da música, mas não precisava, sabia bem a mensagem que ela levava.</p><p> </p><p>"É bom demais querer alguém</p><p>E eu quero você, e eu quero você</p><p>Eu quero você, ah</p><p>É bom demais querer alguém</p><p>E é você que eu quero, e é você que eu quero</p><p>E é você, ooh”</p><p> </p><p>— Asami, aceita namorar comigo?</p><p>— Sim, sim, sim e sim, eu te amo tanto, Korra — a garota falou com lágrimas nos olhos abraçando, agora, sua namorada.</p><p>— Eu também te amo.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu quero dizer pra ela</p><p>Que eu amo o seu jeito</p><p>Que o seu óculos é maneiro</p><p>Que ela faz minha pupila dilatar</p><p>Que ela faz minha pupila dilatar"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oioi, gostaria de agradecer ao @narukitty por essa betagem maravilhosa e ao helper @kaminhonete pela importantíssima segunda opinião.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>